Hurt
by biaaulia
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." "Selalu."


A/N : Yoossshhh! Ketemu lagi sama authoress gila nan cantik, BiA AuLia!! Hohoho, kali ini saya akan menulis fic Tragedy lagi!! NejiTen juga, sama kayak yang pertama. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer : Yang jelas, bukan gue ataupun ELO!!! Hahaha…

Lyrics are taken from Christina Aguilera's song, Hurt

----------------

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

----------------

Langit di daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya nampak gelap. Awan hitam terus memayungi desa tersebut, seakan enggan membiarkan matahari bersinar. Pemakaman seorang kunoichi sedang diadakan disana. Isak tangis terdengar, bahkan dari arah seorang Hyuuga Neji. Air mata dapat terlihat jelas di matanya yang putih. Wajahnya pucat, di pipinya terdapat bekas air mata yang tercetak jelas. Matanya bengkak, dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

**Neji's POV**

Bodoh

Aku bodoh

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku? Aku tak pantas disebut sebagai ninja. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi rekanku yang paling berharga. Satu-satunya yang kucinta…

**End POV**

----------------

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

----------------

_Flashback_

_Team Gai berangkat menuju Suna, untuk membantu Team 7, Team Kakashi, merebut kembali Kazekage Gaara. _

_Tetapi, di perjalanan…_

"_Khu…khu…khu… Selamat datang. Kalian bodoh sekali sampai bisa terjebak oleh jebakanku. Sekarang, karena kalian tak berguna, dan kebetulan Zetsu lapar, bagaimana kalau kubunuh saja kalian?" Ucap Kisame._

"_Huh, kami takkan takut mendengar ancamanmu! Kau pasti akan kukalahkan dengan semangat masa mudaku yang membara!" Kata Lee dengan berapi-api._

"_Bukankah kau yang waktu itu, yang datang bersama Itachi untuk mengambil Naruto? Waktu itu karena kau keburu pergi, aku jadi tak bisa menghajarmu. Tapi kali ini, kau akan kukalahkan!!" Ucap Guru Gai dengan semangat._

"_Heh, coba saja! Serang aku bersama-sama!" Tantang Kisame_

----------------

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

----------------

_Mereka menyerang dari empat arah. Kisame mengelak semua serangan dengan mudah, dan balik menyerang. Serangannya yang pertama mengenai Lee dengan telak. Lee terpental. Badannya tergeletak di dekat sebuah batu besar, tak mampu bergerak. Berikutnya, Gai maju. Nasibnya sama dengan Lee, KO dengan sekali serangan. Tenten mulai melempari senjata-senjatanya, yang dengan mudah dihindari dengan anggun olehnya. Neji berlari, bersiap-siap melancarkan Jyuuken. Kisame, lagi-lagi, mampu menghindar dari Jyuuken Neji. Dipukulnya Neji hingga terpental._

"_Neji!!!" Teriak Tenten. Ia segera berlari ke arah Neji._

_Pada saat itu, Kisame telah bersiap-siap menyerang Neji dengan pedangnya, Samehada. Tenten yang melihat Neji masih belum bisa bergerak, segera maju ke depan Neji, dan…_

----------------

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

----------------

_CRASH!!!_

"_Tenten!!! Tidak!!" Teriak Neji._

_Pedang tersebut menusuk dadanya. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba Neji bangkit dan segera memeluknya, tak mempedulikan darahnya yang terus mengalir deras dari dadanya. Tenten merosot dalam pelukannya. Neji segera membaringkannya._

"…_Ne…ji…syu…kur…lah…kau…tak…apa…apa…" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut_

"_Tenten, kumohon, bertahanlah!!" Ucap Neji. Suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis, amarah, dan kepedihan yang dirasakannya._

"…_A…ku…ta…di…nya…ber…ni…at…un…tuk…mem…be…ri…ta…hu…mu…i…ni…uhuk…uhuk…se…te…lah…uhuk…mi…si…uhuk…ta…pi…uhuk…ke…li…ha…tan…nya…a…ku…uhuk…tak…akan…mampu…uhuk…uhuk!" Ucap Tenten terbata-bata, mulutnya terbatuk._

"_Tenten, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku…"_

----------------

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that _

_I've missed you since you've been away_

----------------

_Namun kata-katanya terputus oleh sentuhan bibir Tenten. Neji terkejut. Bibirnya merah oleh darah Tenten. Tenten melepaskan diri, lalu tersenyum_

"_Ne…ji…a…ku…cin…ta…ka…mu…"_

_Neji menangis. Dirasakannya detak jantung Tenten berhenti. Pipinya sedingin es. Diletakkannya tubuh Tenten, lalu ia bangkit, menatap Kisame dengan amarah yang menggelegak di tubuhnya…_

"_Kau… Kau harus membayar… Takkan kuampuni!!"_

"_Heh, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh ninja kecil sepetimu? Semua rekan-rekanmu sudah kuhabisi!" Ucap Kisame._

_Pertarungan antara Kisame dan Neji tak terelakkan. Neji terus menyerang dengan buas. Kisame mulai terdesak…_

----------------

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

----------------

_Neji terduduk, jauh di depannya tergeletak mayat Kisame. Lalu dia segera berjalan mendekati Tenten, lalu menangis di sampingnya…_

_End Of Flashback_

Awan hitam perlahan bergerak pergi. Matahari kembali bersinar terang. Neji menengadah.

**Neji's POV**

Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa itu. Saat kau dan aku masih berlatih bersama. Kalau saja aku tahu, hari ini kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku akan memanfaatkan hari-hari itu…

Tenten..

Kau curang

Kau pergi sebelum mendengar jawabanku

Kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu

Dan akan selalu mencintaimu

_Selalu…_

----------------

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

----------------

A/N : Talkshow yuuukk….

BiA : Hallloooo!!!!

Neji : Hiks…hiks…(OMG!!! Neji nangis!!!) Kok lo bikin cerita tentang kematian Tenten… Gak mau… Mana lo bikin gue mati lagi di fic sebelumnya… Tega banget…

BiA : Hohoho… ya dunk!! Ratu Tega gitu loh!

Naruto : Bikin NaruHina donggg!!! Gue kan mau nampang juga!

BiA : Hmmm… Dipertimbangkan yah… Abis sayang, Hinata kan imut banget, eh, malah dipasangin sama lo yang… ihhh…bau banget sih?? Udah mandi belom?

Naruto : Hah? Masa sih? Perasaan baru mandi bulan kemaren…

BiA : Buseeet…pantes aja. Bingung gue, kok Hinata mau sama lo? Padahal 'kan ada yang lain yang lebih baik (jadi kayak lirik lagu…apa yah? Lupa gue. Atau emang gak ada yah?)

Naruto : Hiks…hiks…jahatnya… Huaaa…. Hina-chan, kamu bener-bener suka sama aku 'kan??

Hinata : Hmmm… gimana yah (sok banget)? Waktu itu 'kan Aniki lagi pacaran sama Tenten nee-san, jadi aku nerima kamu. Tapi sekarang Aniki statusnya jomblo… Sayang kalo gak ngambil kesempatan…

Naruto : Huaaaa…. Hina-chan, teganya dikau…

BiA : Hehehe… iya dong, kan udah ketularan gue… Ratu Tega!!

Naruto : Huh… dari tadi itu terus… Aku pergi ah… Jaa!!

Hinata : Aku juga, aku mau TP-TP sama Aniki… Hohoho… (OMG!!! Hinata centil???)

BiA : sweatdropped

Neji : Udah ah, mau ke makam Tenten lagi… Hiks…Hiks…

BiA : Yahhh… kok pada kabur sih? Ya udah, aku tutup aja… Jangan lupa Review yahhh!!!

A/N : Btw, liriknya nyambung nggak sih? Kasih tahu yah!!

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview


End file.
